The subject invention relates to a testing device for wipper hooks on vessels. Wipper hooks are used on vessels wherein during sailing a load or person has to be moved from one vessel to an adjacent vessel.
For such a transfer a line is provided extending from an eye provided on a mast on one vessel to a corresponding eye on another mast of the other vessel.
It will be clear that such wipper hooks are not only subjected to the weight of the article to be transferred but also subjected to the effect of the waves during such a transport of articles.
Because of that safety standards are set for regularly testing wipper hooks.
In the prior art testing was realized by positioning a lift truck or the like on the quay by the side of which the ship was moored. A line was connected between the wipper hook and the lift truck and a force was exerted to test the wipper hook.
Except from interfering other jobs to be done during mooring of the vessel, such as loading and unloading, and other activities on both the vessel and the quay there is a substantial danger for injuries, for persons, or damage to goods if the wipper hook cannot withstand the traction exerted thereon.
Because of that safety measures have to be taken, for example an area around a testing device had to be cleared.
Because testing is not only realized in the direction perpendicular to the board of the vessel, but also in the direction with an angle thereto, such a safety area had to be relatively large. A further problem encountered was that during testing, the testing device had to be displaced all along the side of the vessel. This means that the safety area had to be constantly changed.
In practice this means that all other activities are normally stopped if testing of the wipper hooks is realized.